Baja Blast
Baja Blast is a Mountain Dew flavor variant. It is exclusively sold at Taco Bell restaurants, save for limited-time retail releases. Its standard Taco Bell tagline in the United States is "A Tropical Lime Storm," while it's market release tagline was "DEW with a blast of natural and artificial tropical lime flavor." 'Description' Mountain Dew Baja Blast is a tropical lime flavored soda, and is aquamarine in color. 'History' Baja Blast was released exclusively to Taco Bell restaurants in the United States in 2004, having been chemically formulated to taste best with their food. 'Baja Blast Freeze' Beginning in August 2012, select Taco Bell restaurant locations began offering Baja Blast Freeze, an icy Freeze variant of Baja Blast with similar physical properties as the restaurant's pre-existing Frutista Freeze product line. After this test release, Baja Blast Freeze was added to the menu permanently in all Taco Bell restaurant locations beginning on January 31st, 2013. From October 17 - November 20th, 2019, a variant version was released for a limited time, entitled the Baja Blast Birthday Freeze. This release consists of the Baja Blast Freeze, with candy sprinkles in it. 'Baja Blast Zero Sugar' In December 2013, Taco Bell added a diet variant of Baja Blast to its menu, at the time titled Diet Baja Blast, along with the new Sangrita Blast. It was later replaced by Orange Citrus Kickstart in 2015. A zero-sugar variant of Baja Blast returned to Taco Bell restaurants in early December 2018, replacing Spiked (Lemonade) and operating under a new name: Baja Blast Zero Sugar. It was released nationwide in Taco Bell by March 2019. Market Release 2014 Limited-Time Release In early 2014, information was leaked online showcasing a limited-time store release of Baja Blast later that year. In March, images began to surface of Baja Blast's bottle form. The store release of Baja Blast was first confirmed here. Baja Blast was released in stores on May 5th, 2014, and remained available for the whole summer. 2015 Limited-Time Release Mountain Dew re-released Baja Blast for summer 2015. It was in stores beginning April 20th, 2015, alongside Sangrita Blast. It was produced in bottles for an extended period of time after its discontinuation in cans. 2016 Limited-Time Release In 2016, the flavor was re-released for the DEWcision 2016 promotion alongside with Pitch Black. This promotion involved a voting poll for fans to vote on their favorite of the two flavors via Twitter hashtags and challenges issued by Mountain Dew. The winner of the promotion would be made permanent on store shelves. However, Baja Blast lost to Pitch Black by an extremely small margin and was yet again discontinued in bottles and cans. 2018 Limited-Time Release On September 1st, 2017, Mountain Dew gave people the chance to have the flavor return in Summer 2018 if there was enough demand in the form of tweets with the hashtag #BringBajaBlastBack. The resulting demand was enough to bring back Baja Blast for a limited time in bottles and cans on April 23rd, 2018. On July 30th, 2018, PepsiCo responded to an email, claiming that they had brought Baja Blast to store shelves once more. Around August 2018, Baja Blast made another release to store shelves in certain regions of the United States. It lasted from August 2018 and until September 2018, when Baja Blast was later discontinued. 2019 Limited-Time Release On February 26th, 2019, Baja Blast was released in smaller stores such as gas stations and convenience stores in 20 oz. Sidekick bottles in the United States. A few days later, Baja Blast was released in supermarkets in 12-packs, 16.9 oz bottles, and 20 oz Sidekick bottles. Similar to previous Summer releases, there had been early reports of Baja Blast before the set release date which was scheduled to be from March 11th, 2019 to early June of 2019, such as YouTuber Avery Heaney TV, who found Mountain Dew Baja Blast on March 2nd, 2019, on a Saturday. Some pictures surfaced in August 2019 of Baja Blast featured in 24-packs for the first time at Sam's Club, as an exclusive release outside its standard promotion window. It is still claimed as a "Limited Time Only". 2020 Limited-Time Release It was confirmed on the Dew Drinker Discord server on August 19th, 2019 that Baja Blast was planned to be making a return to store shelves in the Spring of 2020 alongside its zero-sugar variant Baja Blast Zero Sugar. On October 30, 2019, it was confirmed by a Pepsi Employee on the Dew Drinker Discord that Baja Blast and it's Zero Sugar variant would hit store shelves on March 23, 2020, for a 10-week span. Prior to this, rumors and discussion swirled on the Mountain Dew Reddit page on when and if Baja Blast would see a 2020 release. Canadian Release On April 27th, 2018, Taco Bell Canada announced that Baja Blast would become available at Canadian Taco Bell restaurant locations. This was the first time that Baja Blast would be released in a country outside of the United States. On January 3rd, 2019, an image of Baja Blast in 20 oz. Sidekick bottles were leaked online by a Reddit post from Flashpath. This particular release of Baja Blast was released on January 27th, 2019, according to a sign from the picture where it was leaked from. Mountain Dew Canada confirmed on Instagram that Baja Blast would be a permanent flavor in Canada. Trivia *Until Baja Blast's official market release in 2014, many had speculated on the internet whether such a release would ever take place, and many images of fake bottles had circulated. *The freeze version of Baja Blast is the only Mountain Dew freeze available exclusively at Taco Bell restaurants. *Baja Blast's name originates from Baja, California, a Mexican state off of the southern coast of California. The state is known for its countless beaches. *The Dew Drinker Discord server has continuously leaked information regarding Baja Blast's re-releases months in advance. *In The Philippines, Taco Bell released a drink titled Aqua Blast, in a familiar aquamarine shade, but lacking branding of Baja Blast or Mountain Dew. 'Links' * Official Website (Defunct, now redirects to mountaindew.com) * Taco Bell drinks page Category:Flavor Category:Blue Flavors Category:Green Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Featured Flavors Category:Taco Bell Products Category:Diet Soda Category:DEWcision 2016 Category:Fountain Drink Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Current Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:KFC Products Category:Pizza Hut Products Category:2004 Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Long John Silver's Products Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:A&W Restaurants Products Category:Yum! Brands Category:2018 Category:International Flavor Category:Canada Category:Test Flavors Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Restaurant Category:Promotional Drink Category:2019 Category:Upcoming Category:Future Flavors Category:Circle K Products Category:Mountain Dew Category:Article Category:Teal Flavors Category:Seasonal Category:2020 Category:Flavor Colors Category:Franchise Exclusive Flavors